The DSL market shows a rapidly growing interest in reverse power. This is a technique where a small remote node, typically a fiber-fed remote node, is not powered from a local power source, but where the remote node is powered by the CPE equipment at the active user locations. While this technique was planned to be introduced together with G. FAST, a new standard, the operators are asking to already implement the reverse power feature into VDSL nodes. Since the remote node must be operational, if even only just one subscriber line corresponding a user location is active, each subscriber line is equipped with a convertor module that is able to generate sufficient power, required for enabling this one subscriber line, i.e. for powering the line driver of this one subscriber line as well as any common parts, such as an analog front end (AFE) and a digital signal processor (DSP), and possibly some basic network processor. The convertor module takes power from the subscriber line. Once multiple users become active, i.e. turn on their CPE, the power drawn from the active subscriber lines is more or less evenly distributed across all active subscriber lines. This technique typically requires a ‘medium power level’ convertor on each subscriber line.